


Rare Books and Special Collections

by SamWhite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (technically Archivist Stiles), Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Library, Bottom Derek, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Omega Derek, Writer Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhite/pseuds/SamWhite
Summary: Дерек Хэйл ненавидит библиотеки.К сожалению, не все книги можно заказать на Amazon.(Или: Дерек неразговорчивый писатель омега, а Стайлз раздражительно привлекательный альфа сборщик специальных коллекций.)





	Rare Books and Special Collections

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rare Books and Special Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192954) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Упоминание Кейт Арджент (травматичные отношения в прошлом).
> 
> Под динамикой понимается Альфа/Омега, т.е. однодинамичные пары - Омега/Омега, Альфа/Альфа.
> 
> Дерек - омега. Стайлз - альфа.

Дерек Хейл ненавидит библиотеки.

Это правда не должно кого-либо удивлять, несмотря на распространенные заблуждения о писателях. Потому что в _библиотеках_ люди, а Дереку Хэйлу _не нравятся люди_. Он абсолютно уверен, что Амазон лучшее изобретение двадцатого века, потому что он может заказать любую книгу, которую хочет, не взаимодействуя с продавцом и даже не выходя из дома.

(Эрика утверждает, что его привычки, связанные с Амазоном, вредны для здоровья и заставляют ее беспокоиться, но Дерек как-то раз прожил всю неделю без каких-либо контактов с людьми, и он считает это небольшой победой.)

К сожалению, не все книги можно заказать на Амазон.

Поэтому в данный момент он стоит напротив Библиотеки Стивенсона, которая хранит редкие книги Университета Бейкон Хиллс и специализированные коллекции. Он не может не смотреть с ненавистью на дверь. На минуту задумался, действительно ли написание книги стоит этого. Первая была достаточна успешна, и, в любом случае, у него есть внушительное наследство. Не то, чтобы он нуждался в том, чтобы написать еще одну.

Дерек вздохнул и зашел в библиотеку.

Мужчина удивлен относительной тишиной внутри. Он пришел к выводу, что университетские библиотеки известны своей шумностью и всегда заполнены студентами, и большинство библиотекарей в них перестают стараться сохранять тишину и порядок. Однако здесь он, возможно, смог бы услышать как падает булавка.

Дерек следовал указателям, чтобы добраться до офиса «Архив Истории Бейкон Хиллс», открыл дверь кабинета, на которой висел знак в виде вишенки, гласящий «Мы ОТКРЫТЫ!»

Парень за стойкой регистрации смотрит на монитор, кусая нижнюю губы, очки сползли на кончик его носа. Дверь захлопнулась за спиной Дерека, но сотрудник, судя по всему, не обратил внимания, вместо этого пробормотав что-то себе под нос, беря лист бумаги, который был пожелтевшим и смотрелся весьма хрупким в его руке.

На мгновение Дерек отвлекся на длинный изгиб пальцев парня, которые аккуратно держали бумагу, но поймав себя за этим, отвел глаза в сторону. Он громко прочистил горло.

— Воу, хэй! — сказал парень - бета? - вздрогнув и подняв глаза на вошедшего, — Чем могу помочь?

— Я искал Архив Истории Бэйкон Хиллс, — ответил омега, его голос грубый, слегка раздраженный.

— О, ты, должно быть, Дерек? — сотрудник ухмыляется, вставая из-за стола, чтобы поприветствовать собеседника.

Дерек собирался ответить, но резкий запах застал его врасплох, когда библиотекарь подошел ближе. Запах _альфы_ — не беты, как он предположил ранее. Он заметил, как альфа удивленно моргнул, но тут же вернул своему лицу прежнее, вежливое выражение.

Это определенно не ненормальная реакция на Дерека. Он в курсе, что, по мнению многих, он не особо напоминает омегу. Альфа напротив всего лишь на пару дюймов выше, так же Дерек достаточно мускулистый, крупнее, чем многие — не совсем тот стереотип о сладеньком омеге, который медиа любит разыгрывать. Тем не менее, ему говорили, что он достаточно хорош, чтобы быть омегой, чаще, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Я - Стайлз, — представился альфа, протягивая руку Дереку. Тот ответил на рукопожатие, помедлив из-за легкого замешательства, благодарный за то, что альфа — Стайлз — не прокомментировал противным или каким-либо еще образом его внешность.

— Вы Доктор Дитон? — спросил Дерек, внимательно изучая Стайлза. Тот выглядит немного… _моложе_ , чем писатель ожидал.

— Что? Ох! Нет, Дитон улетел в Амстердам прошлой ночью, — ответил библиотекарь, заставляя Хейла нахмуриться, — Он должен был присутствовать на конференции. По правде, я куратор Архива Внешности, Гендера и Сексуальности, но я работал с Дитоном в Архиве Истории Бэйкон Хиллс, когда получал магистра.

Дерек сопротивлялся желанию вздохнуть. Он вроде бы понравился Дитону, если судить по паре эмейлов, которыми они обменялись. Слишком загадочный на его вкус, но не для долгих разговоров или разговоров в принципе.

— Окей, так, прежде чем я проведу тебя в комнату для чтения, я заберу некоторые твои вещи, — сказал Стайлз, указывая на сумку Дерека, — У нас не разрешена еда, напитки, ручки, типа, в комнате для чтения. Не просто так, конечно. Один раз я работал достаточно поздно и, почти что, разлил свой кофе на письмо Фрэнка Камени Барбаре Герингс.

Если в кратце, то Дерек не понимает каким чертовым образом этого парня взяли на работу в библиотеку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать куратором архива.

Неохотно писатель отдает свою сумку. Стайлз заглядывает в нее, достает горсть карандашей, тетрадь, планшет и зарядное устройство.

— У нас есть шкафчики, в которые ты можешь положить оставшиеся вещи, — куратор указал на стену позади писателя. Тот кивает, сует все в ближайший открытый, кладет ключ в карман.

— Теперь, правила, — продолжил Стайлз, толкая дверь, и идет дальше по коридору с Дереком, отстающим на пару шагов, — никакой еды и напитков внутри помещения, старайся не шуметь и не мешать другим, кто в комнате. Если ты хочешь выйти или войти, тебе нужно отметиться у того, кто мониторит комнату. По-моему, сегодня Малия занимается этим — она реально хороша в том, чтобы сохранять тишину в помещении.

Дерек не особо вслушивается в то, что говорит альфа, так как прочел все правила на официальном сайте библиотеки, и решил, что не пропустит чего-то важного.

Как бы то ни было, он немного хмурится, когда они доходят до нужного помещения. Такое ощущение, что он находится в аквариуме: круглая комната посередине пола, окруженная стеклянными стенами. Но, кажется, он один обращает на это внимание, так как другие посетители выглядят слишком сосредоточенными на пролистывание своих книг, писем, брошюр.

— Хэй, Малия, — сказал Стайлз, наклонившись к стойке регистрации, и ухмыляясь милой альфе, сидящей за ней, — Дерек Хейл здесь, чтобы записаться.

Дерек находит себя внезапно приколотым взглядом темно карих глаз, но девушка лишь резко кивает и кладет напротив посетителя бланк, приказывая: «Время, когда пришел, и подпись. Уходишь, пишешь время и снова подпись».

Омега так же резко кивает, берет ручку и быстро подписывается.

— Окей, теперь пошли усадим тебя, — куратор повел Дерека к свободному столу, — к сожалению, посетителям не разрешено искать что-либо самим, так что если тебе понадобится что-то, мне придется принести это. У меня уже есть парочка вещей для тебя, которые я выбрал основываясь на том, что мне рассказывал Дитон о твоих исследованиях, так что я сейчас спущусь на цокольный этаж и принесу тебе это. Просто подожди меня минутку.

Стайлз уже направился к двери позади Дерека, тот не успел даже сказать что-либо в ответ. Хейл вздыхает и задумывается, стайлзова болтливость, убеждение кого-то, что он делает все возможное - учтивость его альфа-динамики или просто часть его личности? Омега допускал, что тот может быть хуже, чем кажется. По крайней мере, альфа не ожидает от него участия в разговоре.

Пока куратора нет, Дерек включил свой ноутбук. Он сдерживает гримасу, когда открывает документ со своими исследовательскими заметками. Они жалобно малы, всего пара предложений. К сожалению, в Интернете было не так много нужной Хейлу информации о Бэйкон Хиллс в ранних 1940-х, и это помогло Бойду — его редактору — убедить его попытать счастье в историческом архиве.

Он вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула, устраиваясь поудобней, пока ждет Стайлза.

К счастью, парню не потребовалось много времени, чтобы осуществить задуманное. Он вез тележку с книгами и парой картонных коробок. Подкатив ее к Дереку, он переставил содержимое на стол с громким глухим звуком.

— Это записи Жозефины Малкольм с 1939 по 1942, — Стайлз показал на одну из коробок, — она была одной из первых омег, работавших в шерифском департаменте Бэйкон Хиллс, но только в должности секретаря. Дитон сказал, что вы пишите исторически-фантастический рассказ о частном детективе омеге, так что я подумал, что эти записи послужат, как образец.

— Спасибо, — Дерек был слегка удивлен. Ему самому вряд ли пришло бы в голову поискать что-то подобное. Возможно, именно поэтому библиотекарь не он, а Стайлз.

— Все эти книги об общей истории Бейкон Хиллс, — куратор указал на подносы на столе, — когда ты решишь, что тебе нужно что-то конкретное, скажи мне.

— Окей, — кивнул омега, уже подвинув к себе коробку с записями секретаря.

— Прекрасно, — альфа слегка криво ухмыльнулся Дереку, прежде чем повернуться обратно по направлению к главному офису Исторического Архива.

Омега отвел взгляд от широких плеч куратора, надел свои очки для чтения и аккуратно открыл первый журнал в кожаном переплете.

\---

— Всё ещё тут? — голос вытряхнул Дерека из его сосредоточенного состояния.

— Который час? — спросил тот, поднимая глаза от книги на стоящего рядом Стайлза.

— Около пяти, — альфа указал на висящие над стойкой регистрации часы. Дерек удивленно моргнул, — я не собираюсь тебя выгонять или что-то подобное, но мне нужно убрать документы на место, типа им нужна определенная атмосфера для лучшего сохранения и прочее.

— Хорошо, — Хейл вздохнул, закрыл журнал, над которым работал несколько часов, и снял свои очки с толстой оправой, — Вам помочь?

— Хорошая попытка, но мне нельзя пускать тебя на нижние этажи, — альфа посмеялся, кладя материал позади уже имеющихся коробок на тележке, — ценные вещи, знаешь? Не то, чтобы ты выглядел как-то подозрительно или что-то подобное. Это правила.

Дерек скептически изогнул бровь на Стайлза, когда его глаза метнулись от кожаной куртки писателя до черной щетины. Он знал, что он не выглядит как сильно располагающий к себе человек, несмотря на то, что он омега, но поэтому ему это и нравится — не так много нахальных альф пытаются контактировать с ним. Надеемся, Стайлз поймет намек и будет держать соответствующую дистанцию.

— О, эй, в любом случае, я забыл сказать тебе раньше, но ты можешь захотеть поговорить с Кирой Юкимурой как-нибудь, — проговорил куратор. Хейл на мгновение отвлекся на то, как двигались бицепсы Стайлза, когда тот перекладывал коробки с тяжелыми документами в них на тележку, — Она руководит Японо-Американским архивом, но она дохера знает про Вторую Мировую, и ее отец был профессором, специализирующемся по этой теме.

— Спасибо, — сказал омега, снова удивленный, хоть и приятно. Он никогда не встречал альф, которые были так искренне полезны без… что ж, не будучи флиртующими, по крайней мере. Или требующими.

— Это моя работа, чувак, — куратор пожал плечами, — но тебе лучше уйти, Малия становится дерганной.

Дерек кинул беглый взгляд на альфу, но не заметил каких-либо изменений между ее текущим поведением и тем, что было ранее. Не то, чтобы бы он умел хорошо распознавать человеческие эмоции.

— Правда? — писатель нахмурился.

Стайлз издал смешок.

— Да, я знаю ее выражения лица достаточно хорошо, — он ухмыльнулся омеге, — мы встречались.

Оу. _Оу._

Дерек пытался скрыть смущение. Он всегда считал себя непредубежденным — разностороннем даже — но он даже не задумывался о сексуальной ориентации альфы. Или, скорее о том, что его не привлекают омеги. Конечно, Хейл едва знал его, но факт того, что он является куратором Гендера, Динамики и Сексуальности должны были подтолкнуть к этой мысли.

 _Конечно же_ , один из немногих альф, кто не делает каких-либо сомнительных комментариев насчет его внешности не-омеги и не нарушает его личное пространство, даже не задумывался об этом.

— Верно, мне лучше уйти, — омега торопливо стал собирать свои вещи. Стайлз кинул на него любопытный взгляд, но не стал комментировать его поведение как-либо.

— Окей, давай я проведу тебя до офиса, чтобы ты забрал свои вещи, — куратор толкнул тяжелую на вид тележку с книгами к двери из комнаты для чтения, писатель быстро расписался, стараясь игнорировать пристальный взгляд Малии.

— Я подержу, — голос писателя грубоват, он придерживает дверь для альфы, тот в благодарность одаривает его еще одной кривоватой улыбкой.

Куратор остановился у офиса особых коллекций, роясь в кармане в поиске ключей, и издавая тихий победный звук, когда вытащил связку ключей, скрепленной с талрепом.

— Какой смысл талрепа, если ты носишь ключи в кармане? — Дерек фыркнул, поднимая бровь.

— Скотти дал мне его, — альфа звучал слегка оскорблено.

Хейл нахмурился, когда Стайлз не обеспокоился тем, чтобы рассказать кто такой Скотти и почему это должно иметь какую-то разницу. Он все еще может использовать талреп, не так ли?

— Так, окей, идем, — альфа открыл дверь, указав на стену с шкафчиками, — Ты собираешься прийти завтра?

— Скорее всего.

— Ты не особо разговорчив, да? — Стайлз фыркнул, но он не звучал сердито или раздраженно — скорее довольно. Дерек пожимает плечами, доставая ключ от шкафчика из кармана, и кладет свои вещи обратно в сумку.

— Окей, тогда я скорее всего увижу тебя завтра, — Хейл кивает в ответ и поворачивается к выходу.

Когда он уходил, он услышал как Стайлз пробормотал себе под нос: «И тебе пока, Стайлз».

Дерек старается не чувствовать себя виноватым или полностью облажавшимся.

\---

Он пришел на следующий день почти в то же время, что и в прошлый раз.

Стайлз был там же — за стойкой регистрации, склонившись над выцветшим письмом, щурясь на неразборчивый почерк. Он кусал свою нижнюю губу, облизывая языком губы, из-за чего Дерек быстро отвел взгляд, слегка покраснев.

— Можешь прочесть это? — резко спросил альфа, напугав писателя.

— Подпись? — спросил Дерек, наклонившись к протянутому Стайлзом письму.

— Ага, — куратор указал длинным худым пальцем на нее. Омега пытается сфокусироваться на тексте, а не на руке Стайлза, замечая, что слегка поддается назад, заполняя легкие запахом альфы.

— Ну, первая буква выглядит как «К», — писатель прочистил горло, — Может Кэтлин?

— Хмм, я тоже так думал, — сказал куратор, все еще изучая текст, — но, как ты мог заметить, я не эксперт по почерку.

— Будто тебя обучали курсиву, когда ты ходил в школу, — Дерек фыркнул, отходя от него и стараясь не показывать, что глубоко втянул порцию воздуха, не смешанного с ароматом альфы.

— Эй! Я не настолько молод, — собеседник запротестовал, звуча слегка оскорблено.

— Это должно было убедить меня, что ты взрослый? — тон омеги дразнящий, так что Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Почему ты так сосредоточен на том, чтобы казаться пожилым гражданином? — альфа обижается, но Дерек замечает намек на улыбку, играющий на его губах.

Омега уже хотел ответить, как его прервал зазвонивший телефон, вытесняя тишину противной попсовой песней. Щеки Стайлза покраснели, пока он тянулся к сумке. Достав телефон и ответив на вызов слегка дыша: Скотт?

Дерек не слышит реакцию на другом конце линии — не его дело. Он поворачивается к шкафчикам, оставляя те же вещи, что и в прошлый раз.

— Я абсолютно свободен сегодня ночью, — он слышит реплики Стайлза за собой. Почему-то ему даже не требуются обернуться, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что на лице альфы яркая ухмылка, — все как обычно, да?

Хейл сует свою сумку в шкафчик, уже вытащив ноутбук и тетрадку из нее. Ему неловко быть здесь, подслушивая определенно очень личный разговор.

— Увидимся ночью, Скотти, — сказал Стайлз, когда омега поворачивался к двери в читальную комнату.

Он почти открыл дверь, когда альфа крикнул ему: «Я принесу нужный материал через минуту».

— Спасибо, — сказал Дерек, его голос грубоват.

Расписавшись, он изобразил намек на кивок для Малии. Которая, очевидно, считала, что чем пристальнее смотришь на человека, тем легче увидеть его душу. Однако, в этот раз он ответил ей свирепым взглядом и сжатой челюстью. На её лице отразилось что-то, похожее на одобрение. 

 

Дерек был рад, что стол, который он использовал в прошлый раз, не был занят, учитывая сколько людей посещают узконаправленные библиотеки. Как бы ни было, он включил свой ноутбук, и немного стушевался, смутившись. Ему знакомо чувство сексуального влечения: маленькая искра желания зудит под кожей. Как и когда он взаимодействует с куратором, что заставляет его чувствовать себя неловко, неприятно. Факт - Стайлзу нравятся альфы и, может быть, у него даже есть парень. Это заставляет Хейла чувствовать себя еще хуже.

Не впервые ему хочется контролировать своё влечение. Вероятнее всего, это чувство - не более, чем примитивный инстинкт. В любом случае, оно не настолько сознательное, чтобы носить громкое звание влюблённости: Дереку нравятся альфы, а Стайлз весьма привлекателен. Всё просто. 

 

— Эй! — сказал кто-то, вытаскивая омегу из своих мыслей. Он поднял взгляд на Стайлза, держащего поднос для книг, в котором было больше материала, чем в прошлый раз, — Так, я не пытаюсь завалить тебя информацией или что-то подобное, просто, я порылся немного и нашел кое-что.

Куратор торжественно берет пластиковый цилиндр, открывая его с одного конца, и аккуратно вытаскивает сверток бумаги, раскрывая его на столе.

— По правде, им следует быть в незакрученном состоянии, — продолжил он, показывая что-то похожее на карту, — конечно, чувак, который основал Исторический Архив, не обучался на библиотекаря или архивиста? Или знал что-то об организации и сортировке материала, так что, думаю, я должен быть просто рад, что смог отыскать это.

— Это Бэйкон Хиллс? — спросил Дерек, вытаскивая свои очки для чтения из чехла и надевая их, тщательно рассматривая пожелтевшую карту, развернутую перед ним.

— Ага, — ответил альфа, растягивая гласные, по детски взволнованный, — сделана здесь в 1937, так что она должна быть достаточно точной для твоей книги, если ты хочешь использовать ее.

— Это..,— начал Дерек, моргая. «Слишком много», хотел он сказать, потому что, сколько же дополнительной работы проделал Стайлз для него? Он всего лишь посетитель. «Это дополнительное внимание не значит ничего», — говорил тот себе, — Спасибо.

— Нет проблем, — ответил альфа, выглядя довольным собой, — Если захочешь сфотографировать, то не используй вспышку.

Писатель лениво кивнул, уже увлеченный изучением карты. Расположение не так кардинально отличается от современного города, как Дерек предполагал.

— Хорошо, что ж, я оставлю вас наедине, — Стайлз переложил коробки с материалом на стол к омеге. В любом случае, писатель слишком сосредоточен на карте, чтобы наблюдать за движением мышц рук альфы, что, несомненно, к лучшему.

\---

Дерек не забыл следить за временем в этот раз и полностью собрался к моменту закрытия. Расписавшись, он направился к главному офису.

Войдя в помещение, он замирает.

— Эй, Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, прислонившись к краю стола. Симпатичный альфа с темными глазами и слегка искривленной челюстью, которая каким-то образом заставляла его выглядеть мягче, стоял рядом с ним. Болезненно очевидно то, что омега прервал личный разговор.

— Стайлз, — голос грубый, слегка неловкий, — я уже ухожу.

— Классно! — воскликнул альфа, но потом скривился, — я имел в виду, что я тоже собирался уйти, да.

Хейл слегка застывает, когда допускает, что этот альфа может быть Скоттом, парнем Стайлза. Или, возможно, он не может сказать точно, встречаются ли они, но это достаточно разумное предположение, учитывая, как близко они стоят друг к другу, чувствуя себя  
комфортно.

— Еще раз спасибо за карты, — пробормотал омега, отводя взгляд, когда понял, что начал пялиться.

— Нет проблем.

— Карты? — спросил Скотт, вопрос явно адресован Стайлзу, его тон осуждающий, из-за чего Дерек нахмурился. Краем глаза он замечает, как альфа жестами просит опустить эту тему.

Писатель кусает щеку, пытаясь остановить себя от того, чтобы убедить Скотта, что тот не собирается уводить Стайлза, несмотря на то, каким прекрасным образцом альфы он является. Он даже не влюблен в него, просто легкое влечение — он не представляет угрозы.

— До свидания, — Хейл кивает куратору, набрасывая ремень сумки на свое плечо и направляясь к двери.

— Увидимся завтра, — успевает ответить куратор до того, как дверь закрывается. 

\---

На следующее утро Дерек идет не к Стайлзу, а ищет Киру Юкимура, куратора Японо-Американского архива. Он понимает, что нехарактерно для себя нервничает, когда стоит у дверей ее кабинета.

Когда Стайлз первый раз упомянул ее, имя казалось непонятно знакомым. Хейл гуглил ее прошлой ночью и понял, почему она казалось ему таковой.

Он немного восхищен, хотя нет, он абсолютно восхищен.

Потому что Кира Юкимура написала серию потрясающих статей для _New York Times_ о том, как медиа — новости и развлекательные программы — изображает омег. Вершиной всего была безжалостная статья о том, как обращались с омегами в Восточной Азии, воспринимая их как сексуальные объекты (в частности женщин-омег). В то время как не стереотипная внешность Дерека имела свои собственные проявления дискриминации, он никогда не чувствовал себе более приниженным, пока читал статью.

Так что да, он нервничает.

Статья о ней на WiKi не содержала ее фотографий, так что у него нет идей, что ожидать. Кто-то холеный и устрашающий возможно, если ее поведение совпадает с ее стилем письма.

Дерек глубоко вдыхает и стучит в дверь.

— Входите! — удивительно веселый голос, который все равно не дает омеге расслабиться.

Он заходит и понимает, что ему нужно поменять свое мнение.

Хейл знает, ему не следовало делать каких-либо предположений, но Кира Юкимура… не то, что он себе представлял. Она… изящная, маленькая и розовощекая, одета в розовый свитер с рисунком цветов. Ее сладкий запах омеги делает ее еще более нежной. Дерек не уверен, что видел кого-либо, кто казался бы таким дружелюбным, и он чувствует стыд из-за своей заносчивости.

— Дерек Хейл? — спросила та, тепло улыбаясь, — Ты писал мне, верно?

— Мисс Юкимура, — ответил омега, слегка кивая, — да, я писал, я надеялся, что вы возможно…

— Боже мой, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать напряжение одним своим видом, — Кира перебила его, смеясь, — Присаживайся, чувствуй себя уютно, и, пожалуйста, не называй меня мисс Юкимура.

— Спасибо, — Дерек запнулся на момент, — Кира.

— Так, ты упоминал, что работаешь над книгой? — спросила Кира, с нетерпеливым любопытством на лице, — Каков сюжет?

— Да, детективная история о Бэйкон Хиллс 1940х, — Дерек говорит с легкой улыбкой, — после начала моих исследований, ощущение будто каждая новая узнанная мною вещь заставляет меня хотеть изменить рассказ, сделать его в другом направлении, но все крутится вокруг омеги частного детектива, пытающегося выяснить, кто виновник убийства, которое участок отметил как несчастный случай.

— Воу, это звучит классно! — мегаватная улыбка становилась только ярче, — Но я не совсем понимаю, чем могу помочь. 

— Что ж, после прочтения Oak Creek Internment Camp, я подумал, что жертва должна быть японо-американкой, — сказал Дерек, слегка ерзая, — это бы объяснило почему полиция не провела должного расследования. 

— Теперь ты стопроцентно поймал мое внимание, — ответила Кира, и что-то изменилось в ее лице, сделав его, ну, острее, возможно, но оно не стало от этого менее приветливым, — я определенно могу помочь тебе. Начнём с того, что интернированные лагеря не находились под юрисдикцией гражданской полиции, но охранялись и регулировались военной. 

— Ох, — сказал писатель, смущенно краснея. Он определенно облажался в своих исследованиях.

— Эй, все нормально, — Кира успокаивает его доброй улыбкой, — большинство не знают многого об интернировании. Я рада, что ты заинтересовался этим. На самом деле, большинство не делают даже этого. 

— Так ты поможешь мне не запороть это? — спросил Дерек с кривой улыбкой.

— Определенно, — ответила Кира, — если ты дашь мне бесплатную копию после публикации, конечно.

— В таком случае, я упомяну о тебе в благодарностях, — сказал омега, наконец расслабляясь, — Спасибо.

— Ну, это моя работа, не так ли? — ответила кураторша, — Я найду для тебя парочку базовых книг и как насчет того, чтобы ты отправил мне более подробное описание сюжета?

— Я пока написал не так много, — пробормотал Дерек, снова краснея.

— Может быть тогда я смогу дать тебе больше той информации, которая поможет с сюжетом. Меня устроит все, что у тебя есть.

— Спасибо, — он выдавливает легкую улыбку, — я уверен у тебя есть свои работы, на которые тебе нужно время, поэтому я очень ценю…

— Мои работы? — она слегка покраснела.

— Я, эм, слегка твой фанат, — бормочет Дерек, слегка наклоняя голову, — мне понравились те статьи в _New York Times_. У меня не было еще времени начать читать твою книгу, но…

— Правда? — пропищала Кира, ее щеки слегка покраснели, — Я не думала, что их кто-либо читает. Мне казалось это немного напыщенным.

— Я бы не сказал так, — запротестовал омега, — это было остро, но красноречиво.

— Спасибо, — ответила кураторша, смущенно улыбаясь, — я думаю, тебе лучше вернуться к Стайлзу. Он думает, что я украла тебя у него, скорее всего.

— Украла меня? — переспрашивает Дерек нахмурившись, но Кира трясет рукой, ухмыляясь.

— Не бери в голову, — в ее глазах озорные огоньки, которые ставят Хейла в тупик.

Однако, когда омега вернулся в офис Исторического Архива, Стайлз одарил его такой широкой радостной улыбкой, что Дереку показалось, что он упускает что-то, и это он обязательно попытается выведать у Киры.

\----

На следующий день Стайлз не приветствовал Дерека — его не было. На двери висела табличка «Извините, мы ЗАКРЫТЫ!», ниже более мелким почерком «Пройдите к 217 кабинету за помощью».

Дерек смотрел на это несколько минут, после чего неохотно направился к лестнице в конце коридора. Помещение, к которому он в итоге добрался, мало чем отличалось от помещений на этаж ниже, но в нем была альфа с красно-клубничными волосами и со столом более чистым, чем у Стайлза. 

— Дерек Хейл? — спросила она, одаривая вошедшего оценивающим взглядом, который пустил неприятное покалывающее ощущение по коже мужчины.

— Да.

— Что же, клади свои вещи в ящик и спускайся в комнату для чтения, — ее тон был пренебрежительный, — я принесу твои книги через пару минут.

Омега сделал все, как было сказано. Они не обменялись любезностями, не поболтали, и она определенно не принесла ему какого-либо дополнительного, не запрошенного материала. Раньше его это вполне устроило бы, но теперь кое-что изменилось. 

Он скучает по Стайлзу и прекрасно осознает это. 

\---

Дерек чувствует странное облегчение, когда придя в библиотеку на следующий день обнаруживает на двери табличку «Мы ОТКРЫТЫ!». Он старается убедить себя, мол, так привычнее, но на самом деле это ложь. 

— Хейа, Дерек! — защебетал Стайлз, когда омега зашел, яркая улыбка на губах альфы заставляла какое-то странное тепло растекаться в груди Хейла.

— Стайлз, — спокойно ответил писатель, стараясь игнорировать свои чувства.

— Так, ты пережил Лидию? — омега нахмурился.

— Лидию?

— Лидию Мартин, — прояснил Стайлз, его тон становился странно тоскливым, что заставляло Дерека скрипеть зубами, — главный библиотекарь, гений и клубнично-блондинистая альфа богиня?

— Она была нормальной, — сухо ответил омега, — профессиональной.

— Да, извини, я, эм..,— Стайлз заикается, обращая внимание на кучу документов перед собой, — Я думаю, я просто принесу твой материал. Просто делай то, что обычно делаешь.

Прежде чем Хейл успел спросить, что не так, или запротестовать, куратор большими шагами направился к двери, которая, колеблясь, закрылась за ним. Омега нахмурился, неясное чувство жестко рассеялось в груди. Он засунул свои вещи в один из шкафчиков и направился к комнате для чтения.

Малия кивнула, как только он зашел в помещение, и Дерек почувствовал легкую тревожность, несмотря на то, что это простой, уже привычный жест. Но когда Стайлз возвращается с книгами и артефактами, в нем нет ничего привычного. Его поза напряженная и он старательно избегает зрительного контакта, и Хейл хочет спросить, что он сделал не так, но альфа смылся до того, как он смог это сделать, и даже не сказал «Веселись!»

После этого, Дереку кажется очень сложным сосредоточиться на своем изучении. Почерк Жозефины становится все сложнее и сложнее читать, и все больше мыслей в его голове о том, почему Стайлз ведет себя сегодня так странно. Омега знает, что это может касаться того, что он сказал — когда это было не так? — но в их разговорах не было ничего такого, что Хейл приметил бы.

Тогда может это не из-за него, а из-за Лидии Мартин. Стайлз выглядел слегка, мм, влюбленным, и может Лидии нравятся только омеги? — Но нет. Нет, Стайлз в очень счастливых отношениях со Скоттом, симпатичным альфой с изогнутой челюстью.

Вопрос продолжает нагнетать его до такой степени, что Дерек раньше уходит перекусить.

Все это никак не влияет на тот факт, что когда он вернулся, на его столе была новая папка, лежащая поверх его книг. К ней была прикреплена записка с неровным почерком. Омега нахмурился и поднял.

_Я хочу извиниться за недостаток профессионализма. Я не понимал, что это причиняло тебе неудобства, чего я определенно не хотел, конечно же. Сегодня я дам тебе эти полицейские документы. Они все об убийствах 1940-х, но, технически, я не уверен, что можно давать доступ к полицейским записям всем, поэтому, пожалуйста, не говори об этом кому-либо. И я не жду, что ты каким-нибудь образом отплатишь мне за это или что-то подобное, правда. Я знаю, как это выглядит, но я просто хочу помочь тебе с твоей работой. Я буду держать дистанцию с этого момента.  
 Стайлз.  
_

Дерек уставился на записку, а потом прочитал ее еще раз. Ему пришлось прочитать это в третий раз, чтобы понять, что Стайлз имел в виду, и когда до него дошло, его грудь снова наполнилась непонятным теплом.

Стайлз не был идиотом, определенно.

Малия окинула его любопытным взглядом, когда он вышел из помещения, бросая свое исследование. Дерек вернулся в офис, радуясь, что альфа за своим столом, как обычно, кусающий свою нижнюю губу, пока его пальцы летают над клавиатурой. В любом случае, альфа испугался, когда омега открыл дверь.

— Дерек! — глаза куратора стали немного шире, — Я...

— Не извиняйся, — прервал его Дерек, что не меняет удивленного стайлзовского выражения лица, — когда я сказал, что мисс Лидия была профессиональна, я не подразумевал, что ты нет.

— Но...

— Ты не заставляешь меня чувствовать себя некомфортно, — сказал омега неловко. Не комфортно — когда доходит до сексуальных домогательств. В единственной причине, из-за которой Стайлз заставляет чувствовать некомфортность, нет его вины. Альфа не виноват в том, что Дерек находит его привлекательным, — Я одобряю твои лишние старания, которые ты потратил на помощь с моим исследованием, и я понимаю, что это было только для исследования.

Хейл не так уж и сильно против того, чтобы это было больше, чем любовь Стайлза к исследованиям, но он не собирается делать себя причиной этого раздражающего недопонимания.

— То есть, эм, — Стайлз ответил, немного неловко, — то есть ты не против, чтобы я помогал тебе с исследованием?

— Нет, конечно. Ты сделал больше, чем достаточно, но если ты хочешь...

— Я хочу, — альфа быстро прервал его, — это интересная тема.

— Спасибо, — омега наконец-то расслабился, — за твою помощь. И за полицейские рапорты, я обещаю, я никому не скажу.

— Спасибо, чувак, — сказал альфа с облегченной улыбкой, — я имею в виду, Кира мне рассказывала об альфах, переступающих границы, и я не хочу быть одним из них, знаешь?

— Ты не такой, — мягко сказал омега. Это проблема сама по себе. И нет, Дерек ценит освежающее отсутствие приставаний, — мне лучше оставить тебя с твоей работой.

— Если хочешь ответить на мои э-мэйлы, я с радостью уступлю тебе место, — Стайлз фыркает, маленькая улыбка играет на уголках его губ, — Ты отвечаешь на мои письма, я занимаюсь твоим исследованием, да?

— Хорошая попытка, — Дерек шутит в ответ, наконец-то зарабатывая широкую улыбку от альфы.

— Стоило попробовать, — в его глазах искрилось веселье.

Оставшаяся часть дня прошла удивительно быстро. Он достаточно продуктивен и понимает, что совсем скоро закончит свои исследования.

По какой-то причине это не делает его таким счастливым, как должно.

\---

— Так, брата Томико убивают прежде, чем ее отправляют в Oak Creek, — проговаривает Кира, читая наброски Дерека и постукивая о свою губу ручкой, — и она нанимает Роя, чтобы тот изучил дело, прежде чем будет отдан исполнительный приказ Девять-Ноль-Шесть-Шесть, потому что она подозревает, что это могло быть убийство на почве ненависти?

— Я подумал, что это будет касаться вопроса военной и местной полицейской юрисдикции, — омега пожал плечами, — они будут общаться с помощью писем, пока она в лагере для интернированных.

— Ты не учёл того, что все письма были подвергнуты цензуре, — уточнила Кира, — но они могли придумать шифр.

— Будет ли подозрительно то, что они ведут переписку, до этого не общаясь так близко? — Дерек нахмурился.

— Возможно, но я очень сомневаюсь, что военной полиции есть дело до двух омег, обменивающихся письмами. Одно из немногих преимуществ, я полагаю.

Писатель согласно хмыкнул и сделал пару коротких пометок.

— Я поищу что-нибудь о цензурировании писем в Oak Creek для тебя. Также я дам тебе контакты Сатоми Ито. Она была в этом лагере и определенно сможет дать тебе больше точной информации о возможности регулярной переписки там. Она была подростком, когда попала туда, и восемнадцатилетней, когда ее выпустили, но она все еще достаточно проницательна.

— Спасибо, — Дерек слегка улыбнулся.

— Нет проблем, — девушка улыбнулась в ответ, — Как твое исследование со Стайлзом?

— Нормально, — мужчина попытался сохранить устойчивый натуральный тон голоса, — Он нашел для меня пару полезных карт.

— Да? — Кира улыбнулась, — Кажется, что он всегда знает, что тебе нужно, прежде чем ты решишь это сам.

Дерек согласно кивнул.

— Но знаешь, — продолжила девушка, в ее глазах искры, которые ставят собеседника в тупик, — он делает какие-либо лишние усилия для тех, кто ему правда симпатичен. Ты _очень_ ему симпатичен, раз он постарался и нашел карты для тебя.

— Я не думаю, что это так, — резко возразил писатель.

— Ага, — на лице Киры усмешка.

— Завались, — проворчал мужчина, кончики его ушей покраснели, — Если ты собираешься смеяться надо мной, то мне следует вернуться в комнату для чтения и заняться более продуктивными вещами.

— Окей, окей, — вздохнула девушка, — Ты не настроен на шутки. Я думаю, что приберегу свои подколы для Стайлза.

Хейл искренне надеется, что Стайлз не воспримет ее всерьез и ему не придет какая-нибудь неправильная мысль о его заинтересованности в нем.

Или, знаете, _правильная_ мысль.

\---

Дерек словил дзен впервые за эти несколько недель, которые длились его исследования в Стивенской библиотеке. Это…приятно. Большую часть времени Хейл потратил, работая в спокойствии, но Стайлз всегда находил какой-нибудь новый и нежданный материал для омеги, и их разговоры неизменно длились дольше, чем Дереку было бы комфортно. Но странная вещь в том, что ему _комфортно_.

Так что, может быть, он немного влюбился в Стайлза. Это больно, правда. Не то чтобы это имело какое-либо будущее, учитывая, что Стайлзу нравятся и альфы, и омеги, но Дерек считает, что он просто утешает себя этими мыслями.

— Погоди, так ты сказал, что Рой и Эдриан вместе? — спросил альфа, возвращая Дерека в разговор. Вообще, он пытался быть осторожным, чтобы не сказать слишком много о своей книге, но быстро сдался, понимая, что проницательность Стайлза слишком хороша, чтобы опасаться того, что тот запостит спойлеры в интернете или что-то подобное.

— Да, — повторил Дерек, поднимая бровь в недоумении.

— Что ж, это не сработает, — ответил Стайлз, Хейл начинает хмуриться, — Однополые пары не были разрешены в Калифорнии до 1948, даже для пар Альфа-Омега.

— Оу, — не секрет, что гетеросексуальная пара Альфа-Омега все еще считается идеалом — Адам и Ева, вся фигня — но однополые пары все же более приемлемы, чем однодинамичные.

— Ага, — альфа кивнул, — В тот же год Калифорния легализовала межрасовые браки. Потому что, знаешь, статистически, большинство альф мужского, а омег — женского пола, и тогда Иммануил Кант решил популяризировать идею, что Альфа-мужчина и Омега-женщина пары более плодовиты или что-то подобное, и, следовательно, лучше. Ну и мудак, согласись?

— Так, получается, мне придется..,— Дерек стал злобно мямлить, но Стайлз перебил его.

— Я имел в виду, что ты можешь оставить их в отношениях, — предложил куратор, кусая нижнюю губу и слегка поправив свои очки, — Это просто будут нелегальные отношения, но это не значит, что однополые пары не жили вместе. В архиве Гендера, Динамики и Сексуальности записана история о девушках альфе и омеге, переехавших в Бейкон Хиллс в середине сороковых и живших вместе. Люди достаточно сильно не обращали на них внимания или предполагали, что те вырастут из этого, а после такие браки были легализованы, так что… Я могу дать тебе копию этой записи, если хочешь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дерек и раздражающая теплота снова заполнила грудную клетку.

Настала тишина на пару минут, пока омега писал заметки, а Стайлз продолжил перебирать бумаги.

— Хэй, м, мне было интересно, — альфа сказал, нарушая тишину, — узнать, захотел бы ты тур по архиву?

— Тур? — повторил Дерек сконфуженно.

— Ага, то есть, обычно мы проводим такие вещи для больших шишек и людей, от которых мы хотим получить спонсирование, но я могу показать тебе книгохранилище, — пояснил Стайлз, ерзая на стуле.

— Тебе разрешено это делать?

— Пфф, Я - куратор. Я делаю то, что хочу, — сказал альфа, одаривая омегу усмешкой, — Так это «да»?

— Определенно, — ответил Дерек, его губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Тогда подойди ко мне после закрытия, — куратор встал со своего кресла, потягиваясь. Писателю совсем не помогало то, что он наблюдает за мышцами парня, и его щеки розовеют, когда взгляд цепляется за густую полосу волос, выглядывающих из-за пояса джинс.

Такие моменты, как этот, напоминают Дереку насколько Стайлз Альфа, даже если он не ведет себя как альфа. И конечно, Хейл тоже мускулистый и волосатый, но даже так, его полоса редее в лучшем случае, и он долго работал над своими мускулами, в то время как Стайлз кажется более… натуральным, естественным.

Дерек резко задумался, хорошая ли это идея, остаться с альфой наедине?

\---

— Время показать тебе, где происходит магия, — сказал Стайлз с усмешкой, пока доставал талреп — талреп Скотта — с ключ-картой из кармана, открыв дверь с мягким звуком, — или, скорее, где магия хранится или что-то подобное.

Дерек следовал за альфой по коридору и до лифта, после Стайлз нажал на кнопку вызова и нетерпеливо перекатывался с пятки на носок, а Хейл не мог понять, считает ли он это привлекательным или раздражающим. Возможно, оба варианта.

— Так, — начал куратор, когда они вошли в лифт, — мы будем где-то на 82 фута под землей. Смотри, когда мы настолько глубоко под землей, материалы меньше подвержены изменениям температуры на поверхности и мы можем держать определенную температуру, около 21 градуса по Цельсию, и влажность около пятидесяти процентов для лучшего сохранения книг и артефактов.

— Рад, что взял свою куртку, — праздно ответил омега, и куратор засмеялся.

— Ага, иногда я вынужден покрыться двумя дополнительными слоями одежды, если я собираюсь быть здесь длительный период времени, — но это не помешало ему надеть футболку сегодня. Дерек думает о том, насколько спонтанной была идея о туре, — Перестановка книг может быть болезненна.

Они погрузились в тишину ненадолго.

— Но мне все равно это нравится, — наконец сказал Стайлз, — Это как пятьдесят первый ангар из Охотников за утраченным. Может быть не так круто, потому что я не думаю, что кто-то здесь может убить тебя, но достаточно похоже.

Дерек, соглашаясь, хмыкнул, не зная, что можно еще сказать. Лифт остановился, открыл двери, запуская мужчин в еще один коридор.

— Технически, здесь петля, но для начала пройдем сюда, — сказал куратор, ведя писателя вправо через две высокие двери в зону загрузочного отсека, — Эта зона достаточно скучная, — он пошел дальше, открыв следующую дверь ключ-картой, — это загрузочный док. А вот здесь у нас крутое дерьмо.

— Это технический термин? — усмехается Дерек.

— Ага, определенно, — альфа обиженно фыркает, почти что надувая губы, — но ты убедишься в этом, когда мы пройдем через тамбур, — он бросил взгляд назад через плечо — вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что предыдущая дверь закрылась — открыл следующую.

Когда дверь наконец распахнулась, Хейлу пришлось приложить усилие чтобы не открыть рот в изумлении. Судя по всему, он не особо справился, потому что Стайлз ухмыляется.

— Помещение около шести сотен футов в длину, — сказал альфа, заходя в комнату, — и каждая полка около тридцати футов в высоту.

— И это все особые коллекции? — спросил омега, ближе подходя к одному из стеллажей.

— Боже, нет. Я хотел бы, чтобы у нас было столько места, — куратор посмеялся и украдкой встал рядом с писателем, — Все эти книги принадлежат университету или Бэйкон Хиллс и его публичным библиотекам. Эти книги не находятся в обращении, но они стоят того, чтобы их сохранить. Это хранилище, проще говоря.

— Как они сортируются? — спрашивает Дерек, хмурясь, смотря на книги, заполняющие полки.

— По размеру, — отвечает Стайлз с усмешкой. Омега ничего не может сделать со своим слегка испуганным видом, — Мы делаем так, потому что нам нужно использовать все пространство, что у нас есть, поэтому мы кладем книги и в промежуток между верхушками книг и дном выше стоящей полки.

— Тебе определенно в радость проводить здесь время, — Дерек фыркает.

— Не моя работа, слава богу, — альфа проходит мимо писателя, тыкая в ярлык на одной из книг, — Но все книги имеют штрих-код и занесены в нашу базу данных.

— О, — Дерек пытается игнорировать ощущение того, как их плечи слегка касаются друг друга. Он дышит менее глубоко, когда чувствует запах Стайлза, густой и мускусный, как у старых книг и кофе.

— У нас здесь около шестисот тысяч книг, — продолжает куратор, ведя длинными пальцами по корешкам книг, — Достаточно круто, не находишь?

— Во всей библиотеке или только в этом хранилище? — омега вытягивает шею, осматривая трехэтажную полку перед собой.

— Только в этом хранилище, — на лице куратора усмешка, — окей, позволь мне показать тебе, где мы храним реально крутые вещи.

Стайлз идет между высокими полками, Дерек следует за ним, пытаясь привыкнуть к тусклому освещению. Еще одна необходимость для сохранения книг, думает он. В итоге они добираются до маленькой двери, ведущей в еще меньший коридор. По левую сторону идет ряд дверей, и Хейл ловит себя за тем, что пытается высмотреть в маленьких окошках содержимое комнаты.

— Они предназначены для различных коллекций, — объясняет куратор, омега смотрит на него улыбающегося, и улыбка выглядит почти что любящей. Но, опять же, он может быть просто рад, что кто-то еще разделяет его интерес, — Этот об истории Бейкон Хиллс.

Альфа открывает одну из комнат. Внутри все гораздо нагромождённей, чем в хранилище. Книги, коробки, журналы и другие разнообразные артефакты заполняют полки, на стенах картины и гравюры: все от пейзажей до плакатов политических компаний.

— Здесь шесть тысяч футов в длину, — гордо говорит куратор, его грудь слегка вздымается, вероятно первая исключительно альфа манера, которую Дерек смог заметить за ним, — Все, начиная с личных дневников, заканчивая забытым чемоданом Джона Стейнбока, когда он был здесь в 1937.

— Чемодан?

— Важная часть истории Бейкон Хиллс, — отвечает Стайлз торжественно, но Дерек может поклясться, что тот улыбается.

— Что насчет твоего отдела? — спрашивает омега, куратор уставился на него удивленно.

— Ох, это в следующем помещение, — Стайлз указывает пальцем.

— Могу я увидеть? — задает еще один вопрос писатель, не дождавшись никаких действий от собеседника.

— Если ты хочешь, — куратор слегка нахмурился.

— Почему я не захотел бы? — Дерек хмурится в ответ.

— Я не знаю, просто — неважно, — говорит Стайлз, тряся головой, но поворачивается к двери и возвращается в коридор, открывает следующую дверь и заводит омегу в комнату.

Однако, если Исторический Архив был простым беспорядком, то Архив Сексуальности, Динамики и Гендера — настоящий хаос. Трубки постеров загромоздили углы и тележки, наполненные книгами, занимали проходы между полками. Когда Дерек присматривается, он замечает коробочки, наполненные значками, и его губы растягиваются в улыбке, когда он читает надпись «Bi-curious George» с рисунком обезьянки на них.

— Ну, эм, это Архив, — альфа неясно махает рукой, — у нас гораздо меньше вещей, чем в историческом — только около двух тысяч пятисот футов в длину — но у нас есть достаточно много клевых вещей, новых и старых. По типу этого, — Стайлз берет небольшую коробку с верхней полки, достает из нее на вид старую книгу. Большее внимание забирает нижний правый угол книги. Он выглядит… обугленным.

— Ты знаешь кем был Магнус Хиршфельд?

Дерек качает головой.

— Он был германским физиком еврейского происхождения во время Второй Мировой, — объясняет Стайлз, держа руку на обложке книги, — Он создал первую организацию по защите прав гомосексуалистов в мире, наряду с институтом сексуального насилия, где они занимались исследованиями сексуальности и проводили первые операции по смене пола и динамическому перераспределению. Но затем Гитлер обрел силу и нацисты сожгли библиотеку института. Это, — Стайлз показывает обложку, — одна из нескольких, сохранившихся после пожара.

— Речь идет о Marquis de Sade? — спрашивает Дерек, хмурясь на французский шрифт на обложке, и альфа смеется, резко и ярко.

— Да, и это даже не связано напрямую с тематикой моего архива, — он усмехается, — Но это книга, я имею в виду, она не о самой теме, а об ее истории, это источник. Потому что многие архивы беспокоятся о том, чтобы значимые артефакты не были забыты или чтобы ими никто не пренебрег, но для нас… мы должны беспокоиться о сохранение нашей истории от людей, которые хотят уничтожить ее.

Он указывает на сожженную половину книги, почерневшие края тонкой бумаги.

— Эта книга — напоминание об этом.

Дереку кажется, что он немного влюбился.

— В любом случае! — Стайлз кладет книгу на место, — Достаточно о грустном. Ты знал, что у нас есть книги более чем на 58 различных языках?

Пока Дерек слушает болтовню Стайлза, он понимает, что увяз по уши.

\-----

Позже этой ночью, трогая себя, сжимая пальцы внутри, Дерек на короткий момент задумывается, как бы ощущался узел Стайлза, заполняющий и сильно растягивающий. Он кончает с именем альфы на губах и старается игнорировать чувство вины в своей груди, когда убирается после.

\----

Всего через пару дней Дерек закончил свои исследования. У него уже достаточно материала, но он предполагает, что вернется еще что-нибудь уточнить.

Конечно же, это значит, что у него больше нет каких-либо оправданий, чтобы видеться со Стайлзом.

Поэтому прямо сейчас он за своим столом в читальной комнате притворяется, что собирает материал, а не пишет первую главу своей книги. Идет уже третий день операции «Сделать что-нибудь, пока тусуешься со Стайлзом» и, походу дела, никто ничего не подозревает.

Никто, кроме Малии. Ее взгляд, направленный на омегу, был любопытный. Может, даже, подозрительный. Опять же, она всегда выглядит так, будто пытается понять его намерения.

Грудь Дерека слегка сжимается, когда он задумывается, что она могла догадаться о его симпатии к Стайлзу.

Даже если и так, она не показывает этого. Но писатель старается не задумываться об этом и пихает проблемы подальше в свое сознание. Ему нужно сосредоточиться на работе.

Скоро началась лучшая часть дня Хейла. Он собирает свои вещи, расписывается, прежде чем пойти в офис Стайлза и забрать свои вещи из шкафчика. Но, что более важно, побыть со Стайлзом пару минут и, может, немного поговорить о рассказе или о другой теме.

(Он старается игнорировать свою ревность, царапающую грудь изнутри, когда речь заходит о Скотте).

Как бы ни было, когда Дерек заходит в помещение, он видит альфу, разговаривающего с кем-то. Ее запах тут же заполняет легкие, что-то цветочное, привлекающее, но не потрясающее. У нее нежно вьющиеся светлые волосы и мягкое лицо с розовыми щечками. Она образец омеги из журналов, маленькая и нежная, богатый запах, который, вероятно, заставляет оборачиваться каждого альфу, где бы она ни была.

Мужчина не может не заметить как близко она и Стайлз стоят друг к другу. Он останавливается, не дойдя до шкафчиков, наблюдая за тем как тело альфы реагирует на неизвестную омегу.

— Ага и что же я получу, если я помогу тебе? — альфа растягивает слова, тон голоса игривый. По-крайней мере, звучит так будто он и эта девушка близки.

— То же, что и последние два года, — омега фыркает, но улыбается, — благодарность за поддержку архива, конечно же.

— В таком случае, я буду более чем рад помочь тебе, — на губах Стайлза усмешка, а глаза сияют. Дерек чувствует новую волну ревности, когда думает о том, что Стайлз мог бы смотреть на него так же. Но в тоже время, он чувствует странную злость, растущую в его груди, потому что, разве у Стайлза нет парня? Он не думал, что альфа один из тех, кто дурачит своих партнеров.

— Тогда я зайду завтра, — ответила омега, и куратор встал из-за стола, чтобы быстро обнять ее. Их тела жмутся к друг другу, и Дерек сердито смотрит на то, как аккуратно ее маленькое тело смотрится вместе с крупным, по сравнению с ней, телом альфы и как никогда не будет смотреться вместе с ним туша Дерека. Он заставляет себя не бросать злобные взгляды на нее, когда та проходит мимо него. Она вежливо улыбается ему, из-за чего писатель чувствует себя полным мудаком.

— Хэй, Дерек, — приветствует альфа омегу, выводя того из транса, вызванного ревностью.

— Что насчет Скотта? — выплевывает Дерек, прежде чем успевает подумать.

— Что насчет Скотта? — спрашивает Стайлз, хмурясь.

— Ты… Скотт твой парень, — отвечает омега, сжимая ладони в кулак.

— О, — выдает куратор, выглядя слегка удивленно, — Нет, он не мой парень.

— Но вы, — начал омега, не зная как точнее выразиться, — Он приходит за тобой каждый день. И вы пахнете одинаково.

— Чувак, мы, типа, Скотт и я соулмейты, — объясняет альфа медленно, — но у нас нет каких-либо романтических отношений или чего-то подобного. Плюс, я более чем уверен, что у него краш на Киру, и единственная причина почему он ошивается здесь перед закрытием, это чтобы пофлиртовать с ней, пока я собираюсь.

— Оу, — неловко, — Тогда ты и…?

— Хизер, — отвечает Стайлз, — и с ней тоже… ничего нет.

В его тоне какая-то нерешительность, и Дерек предполагает, что альфа хотел бы, чтобы что-то было.

— Извини, — бормочет омега, отводя глаза, — я не имел ввиду ничего такого…

— Все нормально. Ты не первый, кто совершает эту ошибку. Хизер и я знаем друг друга, типа, с младенчества. Наши матери были друзьями.

— О, — Дерек не знает что еще можно сказать.

Стайлз натянуто кивает и омега отворачивается, чтобы взять свои вещи, размышляя как он будет справляться со своим слепым влечением. По-крайней мере, он теперь уверен, что омеги тоже привлекают Стайлза.

\----

 — Что ты все еще делаешь здесь? — спрашивает голос, как только Дерек переступает порог библиотеки.

Он хмурится и поворачивается на звук, находит альфу с клубнично блондинистыми волосами, которая холодно смотрит на него, с вызовом в глазах. Уходит пара секунд на то, чтобы узнать в ней Лидию Мартин, главного библиотекаря.

— Извините? — омега еще больше хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, что он успел натворить.

— Ты закончил свое исследование четыре дня назад, — конкретизирует девушка, — Так почему ты все еще здесь?

— Как ты…

— Малия более наблюдательна, чем многие могут подумать. Мой вопрос?

— Здесь хорошая обстановка, — Дерек врет. Он может любить Библиотеку Стивенсона, но это все еще библиотека.

— Еще одна попытка, — Лидия выглядит не убежденной.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — огрызается мужчина, сдерживаясь, чтобы не оскалиться на нее.

— Потому что мне не все равно на Стайлза. И Стайлз относится к людям, которым нужно полное согласие, либо отказ.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду, что-либо ты говоришь с ним об этом, либо пресекаешь в самом начале, — объясняет Лидия. Дереку все еще в недоумении, — Не тяни с этим. Если ты собираешься отказать ему, то не беспокойся о его настойчивости. К счастью, он вырос из этой привычки.

— Я не думаю, что ты до конца понимаешь, — отвечает омега, когда до него доходит о чем говорить девушка.

— О, правда? — ее поза стала грозной, как у альфы, не смотря на ее небольшой рост, — Потому что Стайлз не проводит туры для любого исследователя.

Дерек хочет спросить, откуда она про это знает, но решает воздержаться.

— Просто подумай об этом, — говорит Мартин, смотря пристально и непоколебимо, — Ради Стайлза.

Она смотрит на него пару минут, а потом поворачивается на своих каблуках и оставляет мужчину наедине с самим собой. Он старается обдумать услышанное, наблюдая за удаляющейся девушкой.

Хейл гадает: есть ли у него шанс? 

\---

К сожалению, несмотря на стычку с Лидией, Дерек не может перестать думать о Хизер, точнее, о реакции Стайлза на Хизер — каждая линия его тела высказывала интерес. Потому что эта девушка…

Что же.

Она все, чем не является Дерек.

Нежная, где он груб. Невысокая, когда он почти что одного роста со Стайлзом. Светловолосая, когда его волосы черные и грубые. Солнце, в то время как Дерек — штормовое облако. Омега там, где Дерека можно принять за бету с некоторым усилием.

Просто, когда у него появился шанс иметь что-то со Стайлзом, все выглядит так, будто шанса нет. Он полная противоположность стайлзовых предпочтений.

Как бы ни было, его инстинктам кажется, что он может изменить это. Поэтому сейчас он вытаскивает противень с печеньем из духовки, матерясь себе под нос, когда чувствует запах перегоревшего теста. Слишком густой запах, учитывая, что печь у омег врожденная способность.

Это тупо, он знает это: изменять себе, чтобы привлечь внимание Стайлза. Либо альфа любит его таким, какой он есть, либо нет. Но одна его часть говорит, что если он попытается показать себя Стайлзу в качестве омеги, а не друга или посетителя, тогда он может быть…

Дерек с хлопком закрывает дверь духовки от разочарования.

Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается умерить свою злость. Он ненавидит то, что его симпатия к Стайлзу делает с ним: он стал жалкой, нуждающейся в альфьем внимании мелочью. Он думал, что такое никогда не произойдет, не после Кейт.

Не то чтобы Стайлз был похож на Кейт, и это является частью проблемы, правда. Стайлз добрый, веселый, трудолюбивый и он не смотрит на Дерека, будто он хуже его из-за его динамики.

Дерек вздыхает и смотрит на печенье. Несколько из них слегка почернели по краям, но некоторые выглядят довольно-таки хорошо. Можно принести и их, учитывая сколько усилий он вложил в них. Мысль о том, как Стайлз будет благодарить его, заставляет его положить печенье в контейнер и аккуратно закрыть.

Когда он добирается до библиотеки, Стайлз как обычно сидит сгорбившись за своим столом, жует конец карандаша, пока просматривает документы. Он поднимает глаза, услышав, как закрывается дверь, и Дерек может поклясться, что лицо альфы засияло.

— Хэй, Дерек! Как… — куратор резко замолкает, когда замечает контейнер с печеньями в руках омеги.

Дерек не успевает предложить угощение Стайлзу, как тот восклицает: «Чувак, что за хуйня?»

Мужчина моргает, сбитый с толку.

— Я говорил тебе, типа, в первый же день, что еда не разрешена в библиотеке, — сказал альфа сердито. Дереку резко захотелось, чтобы земля пошла трещинами и он провалился в преисподнюю. Немедленно.

— Извини.

— Так, ты, типа, избавляешься от них, либо я буду вынужден конфисковать их, — Стайлз вздыхает и проводит рукой сквозь волосы, путая их еще больше.

— Просто возьми их, — мужчина ворчит, отдавая печенье в руки куратора.

— Извини, но по правилам… — лицо альфы смягчается, но Дерек мотает головой и оборачивается по направлению к двери.

— Дерек… — слышит как Стайлз зовет его, но омега не замедляется, его щеки горят в смущении.

Выглядит так, будто он ничего не может сделать правильно.

\---

Дерек не идет в библиотеку на следующий день, все еще чувствуя жгучую боль от последней встречи с альфой. И, правда, у него больше нет каких-либо причин возвращаться в библиотеку. Он закончил свои исследования, и Стайлз…

Что же, Стайлз просто отвлекал его от того, чем ему реально следовало заниматься. От написания книги. И не то чтобы у него был шанс с этим парнем, в любом случае. Лучше отпустить это.

Тем не менее, он все еще чувствует себя беспокойно, заперевшись в своей квартире, поскольку это его первая неделя без походов в библиотеку. У него нет кого-то, кто может проверить факты или опровергнуть какие-то идеи. Кажется будто ему… одиноко.

Прошло необыкновенно много времени, с тех пор, как он чувствовал себя одиноким.

Так что он берет свой телефон.

— Боже мой, — тянет гласные Эрика, ответив на звонок, — За что я заслужила такую честь? Тебе нужно занять денег или что?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я бы звонил тебе одолжить денег? — Дерек обиженно нахмурил брови.

— Потому что ты отшельник, который ненавидит контактировать с людьми? — Хейл с уверенностью может сказать, что девушка ухмыляется, даже если не может ее видеть.

— Я не… Я не отшельник, — возражает Дерек, его щеки покраснели.

— Дер, последний раз напившись, ты сказал мне, что твое величайшее достижение — это неделя без общения с людьми. Ты отшельник.

— Ну раз так, я подумывал о том, чтобы пригласить тебя пообедать со мной, но кажется, ты не особо горишь желанием.

На другом конце возникла тишина на пару мгновений.

— Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Дереком Хейлом? — мужчина сердито свел брови, — Обычно мне требовалось подкупить тебя шоколадными булочками с вишней, а теперь ты сам приглашаешь меня пообедать?

— Не должна ли ты радоваться этому?

— Нет, я обеспокоена. Боже мой, ты умираешь? Тебе диагностировали рак мозга? Это будет последний наш совместный обед?

— Почему мы друзья? — Дерек вздыхает, — Но нет, я не умираю. Мне просто нужно выйти из дома ненадолго.

Снова наступила тишина.

— В «Стелле»?

— Конечно.

— Но если ты будешь выглядеть так, будто ты на пороге смерти, я имею полное права заставить тебя пойти к врачу. И Бойд пойдет со мной, так что тебе не отвертеться.

— Хорошо, но я не болен.

— Конееееечно, — Эрика звучит не особо убежденной, — Я поверю, когда увижу.

И теперь Дерек сидит в кафе «Стелла», пытаясь игнорировать подозрительные, но обеспокоенные взгляды Эрики и Бойда, которыми они одаривают его, когда тот садится напротив них.

— Ты выглядишь как дерьмо, — парень говорит прямо.

— Тоже рад видеть тебя, Бойд.

— Ты не выглядишь так, будто собрался умирать, — говорит девушка, внимательно осматривая его, — Так что с тобой случилось?

— Почему должно было что-то случиться? — раздраженно произносит омега.

Друзья просто смотрят на него. _Абсолютно_ не убежденные.

— Окей, — Дерек сдается и слегка скатывается под стол, — Здесь может быть причастен альфа.

— Что? — восклицает Эрика.

— Кого нам надо убить? — спрашивает Бойд.

— Никого, — Хейл вздыхает, — Вы не так поняли. Я просто по-глупому влюбился.

— Получается, тебе нужны советы по технике соблазнения, — говорит девушка с озорством в глазах.

— Нет, мне не… Он не заинтересован во мне, — Дерек надеется, что не звучит так жалко, как ему кажется.

— Получается, тебе нужны советы по технике соблазнения, — повторяет девушка.

— Это не сработает, Эрика, — омега берет свое меню и крутит его в руках.

— Они помогли мне заполучить Бойда, — Эрика посмотрела на парня, ища поддержку.

— Не люблю признавать это, малышка, — парень обнимает девушку за плечи, — не то, чтобы твоя техника соблазнения не помогла ускорить развитие наших отношений.

— Ну? — Эрика хмурится, но не убирает руку Бойда, — Моя техника соблазнения определенно ускорит отношения Дерека.

— Кто этот Альфа?

— Один из библиотекарей, с которыми я работал над материалом для моей книгой.

— Конечно же ты влюбился в библиотекаря, — смеется Эрика чем зарабатывает свирепый взгляд от Хейла, — И вы вместе зависали с книжками? У него есть эта куртка с пятнами на локтях? Вы читаете толковые словари вместе в…?

— Дерек? — два знакомых голоса перебили Эрику, — Хэй, Дерек!

Омега поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Стайлза, идущего к нему. Зрелище разрушительное. Щеки альфы нежно розовые и очки опустились на кончик носа. В этот раз он не похоронен в слоях одежды, тонкая ткань его пурпурно-синего хенли обтягивает бицепсы. Во рту омеги пересыхает, и он ничего не может сделать, кроме как замереть, пока Стайлз идет прямо к нему.

— Боже мой, чувак, Кира и я думали, ты умер или что-то типа того, — говорит альфа, дойдя до стола, а Хейл наконец способен оторвать свои глаза от парня, чтобы увидеть обеспокоенную девушку позади него, — Серьезно, где ты был?

— Я закончил свои исследования, — ответил омега неловко, не зная что еще сказать.

— Оу, — Стайлз будто сдулся, его лицо погрустнело.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы и сказать нам, — Кира слегка хмурится, Дерек пытается противостоять резкому желанию съехать с кресел под стол, будто ему снова десять лет.

— Черт, печенья были…? — глаза альфы расширились, — Блять, прости, я не понял…

— Все в порядке.

— Печенья? — повторила Эрика, ее губы растянулись в улыбке так, что она стала напоминать чеширского кота, — С каких пор ты их делаешь?

— С тех пор как почувствовал себя пекарем, — омега сердито смотрит на нее.

— Не хочешь представить нас, Дерек? — Бойд кивнул на библиотекарей, которые смотрели на пару с равным интересом.

— Эрика и Бойд, это Стайлз и Кира — библиотекари, помогавшие мне с поиском материала. Стайлз и Кира, это мои друзья — Эрика и Бойд.

— Рада познакомиться, — Кира вежливо улыбается, Стайлз кивает головой.

— Я одобряю, — мурлычет девушка, разглядывая нового знакомого. Тот немного смутился и посмотрел на Дерека, ища помощи.

— Эрика, — Хейл предупреждающе рычит.

— Ладно-ладно, я тоже рада познакомиться. И поздравляю с тем, что так долго имели дело с нашим ворчуном.

Дерек кидает на нее злобные взгляды.

— Ворчуном?

— Он не так плох, конечно не тогда, когда он оставляет нас без прощального письма. Серьезно, тебе придется вернуться, чтобы попрощаться с нами. А ещё, кажется, у нас остался твой контейнер, после того инцидента с печеньем.

Бойд и Эрика обернулись на Дерека, одаривая его абсолютно идентичными взглядами, которые мужчина старается игнорировать.

— Хорошо, — Хейл старается игнорировать трепетание бабочек в своем животе, когда Стайлз улыбается ему.

— Я прослежу, — играючи угрожает альфа, — К сожалению, наш перерыв на обед почти закончился, так что…

— Было классно повидаться.

— Аналогично, — Эрика улыбается и это не предвещает ничего хорошего для Дерека.

Стайлз еще раз улыбается омеге и уходит, а Хейл старается не смотреть ему вслед, но с треском проваливается. В воздухе осталось немного запаха альфы и мужчине слегка дурно от этого.

— Так, это тот библиотекарь, да? Стайлз? И ты говорил, что он не заинтересован в тебе?

— Он не заинтересован, — мямлит омега, пока его щеки краснеют.

— Прошу тебя, — Эрика фыркает, — Он смотрит так, будто хочет оттрахать тебя до обморока, а потом кормить с рук клубникой.

— Эрика, — шипит мужчина, пока его щёки краснеют ещё сильнее — частично, потому что та его дразнит, но так же из-за душевного состояния на данный момент, — Он не…

— Он да, — прерывает его Бойд, и Дерек прожигает того взглядом. Предатель, — Эй, я просто называю вещи своими именами.

— Именно, Дерек.

— Ладно, — Хейл сдается, — Ладно, я-я поговорю с ним.

— Твоя течка на следующей неделе, верно? Тебе лучше поторопиться.

— Говоря о течках, — мужчина цепляется за шанс сменить разговор, — Что происходит с вами двумя и Айзеком.

— У нас было свидание в пятницу, — просто отвечает Бойд, на его лице самодовольная улыбка.

— И любой альфа, который говорит, что бета не может удовлетворить омегу в течке, пусть сосет.

Дерек вздыхает и задается вопросом, как все, кроме него, умудряются строить отношения.

\-----------

Следующим утром Дерек просыпается, чувствуя странное тепло и дискомфорт на своей коже. Она чувствуется тесной, зудящей. Но только когда он идет сменить свою пижаму, он понимает насколько мокро у него между бедрами.

Хейл тянет руку к своей дырочке, чувствуя какая она мокрая и слегка приоткрытая. Еще одна волна тепла прошла по его телу, и даже сквозь легкий туман в своей голове он может понять, что происходит.

У него рано началась течка.

На какой-то момент, он не уверен, что ему делать. Он собирался зайти в библиотеку и наконец спросить Стайлза обо всем этом. Придётся отложить. Течка только началась, но выйти на улицу в таком состоянии — явно плохая идея.

Дерек падает на кровать, смотрит в потолок и думает, как же поступить.

Его мысли крутятся вокруг Стайлза, рядом с ним, внутри него, заполняющего его и кусающего его кожу. Стайлз бы заставил его чувствовать себя лучше. И не то чтобы Дерек не планировал попросить альфу провести с ним течку, он просто не ожидал, что это будет так скоро.

С этими мыслями он нашаривает телефон на прикроватной тумбочке и замирает, понимая, что у него нет номера альфы. Это как ушат холодной воды в лицо.

Дерек просматривает сайт библиотеки и залипает на фотографии Стайлза в его профиле сотрудника учреждения. Он не может не задуматься, как бы чувствовали эти губы на его коже и _горле_.

Хейл набирает номер, данный в его профиле, и надеется, что тем кто ответит, будет Стайлз.

— Здравствуйте, библиотека Стивенсона, говорит Стайлз Стилински, — голос альфы мягкий и тягучий, как мед.

— Стайлз, — отвечает Дерек, зная насколько его голос грубо звучит.

— Дерек? — альфа звучит удивленно, — Хэй, ты же не звонишь, чтобы сказать, что не придешь, да?

— Я… — омега смущен тем, как его тело реагирует на голос альфы, когда того даже нет рядом, — У меня течка.

— Черт, знаешь, это определенно хорошая отговорка, — в голосе парня нотка понимания, — Я предполагаю, что мы не увидимся какое-то время, да?

— Нет. Нет, я надеялся, что ты можешь… присоединиться ко мне.

Стайлз замолчал на пару моментов.

— Дерек, ты не знаешь, что ты говоришь, — альфа звучит немного задушено.

— Я понимаю, что я говорю. Я хотел спросить тебя сегодня, но моя течка началась раньше, чем я рассчитывал.

— Дерек, ты не… Ты не показывал никакой заинтересованности во мне…

— Ты сводил меня с ума неделями, — Дерек ужасно сильно хотел завести руку за спину и скользнуть пальцами в свою дырочку, но ему нужно сохранять трезвую голову, нужно, чтобы Стайлз понимал, что это не только из-за течки, — Ты пах так блядски хорошо и я просто хочу — я даже пытался печь для тебя…

— Эти печенья были для _меня_? — альфа был поражен, — Но я…

— Приходи. Пожалуйста, просто…

— Дерек, твои гормоны трахаются с твоим мозгом прямо сейчас, — мягко говорит куратор, — Они заставляют тебя думать, что ты нуждаешься в альфе и я просто удобен…

— Нет, если бы мне просто нужен был альфа, ты не единственный кому я мог позвонить. Я _хочу тебя_.

— Дерек, — Стайлз вздохнул.

— Я соврал, — мужчина старается игнорировать боль в теле и жар, которые начинают путать мысли, — Я сказал, что перестал приходить в библиотеку, потому что закончил свои исследования, но, по правде, я закончил их четыря дня до этого.

— Что? Но…

— Я хочу увидеть тебя. И печенья — я планировал поговорить с тобой. Это не просто потому, что я нуждаюсь в альфе.

— Хорошо, но, я имею в виду, это было _тогда_ , а что насчет _сейчас_ , ты не, — Стайлз продолжает треп, и Дерек чувствует подступающее рычание в горле, — И ты уверен, что хочешь _меня_? Я не …

—  _Стайлз_ , если _ты_ не хочешь, просто скажи и я сам позабочусь о себе. Я не _нуждаюсь_ в тебе, я просто хочу тебя.

Стайлз замолкает, и Хейл задается вопросом, является ли этого его ответом, что альфа правда не хочет этого, но тот мягко спрашивает, — Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь этого?

— В последний раз говорю, _да_ , — его голос грубый и хриплый, — Я хочу это, только если ты согласен.

— Я согласен, — наконец отвечает Стайлз и омеге сразу становится легче, — Блять, окей, у меня есть вещи, которые я должен сделать, и мне нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто заменит меня, но я буду как можно скорее. Я обещаю. Тебе повезло, что у меня нет каких-либо важных встреч на следующие несколько дней. Лидия стопроцентно повесит на меня дополнительную работу за это. Черт, и мне еще придется заполнить форму по незапланированным отпускным по причине течки…

— Прости, — омега начинает думать, что звонить ему было не самой лучшим решением в его жизни.

— Ага, хорошо, Дитон возвращается завтра и он должен мне, так что все сработает.

— Спасибо.

— Твой адрес? — Дерек поражен странностью ситуации. Они встречались только в нейтральных местах, а сейчас он приглашает Стайлза на свою территорию, когда он больше всего уязвим.

Но Хейл все равно диктует адрес. Он доверяет Стайлзу.

— Подготовься для меня, хорошо? — голос альфы стал чем-то похожим на мурлыканье. Это заставило Дерека дрожать.

— Блять, — омега стонет, а Стайлз смеется и бросает трубку.

Хейл откладывает телефон и делает то, что ему сказали.

\---

Дерек не знает как долго Стайлз добирался до его квартиры. Он потратил свое время все глубже и глубже погружаясь в жаркое оцепенение, лениво трахая себя пальцами, щупал свою шею, расстроенный отсутствием давления, зубов, впивающихся в кожу, того, кто бы заявлял на него свои права.

Он почти что падает с кровати, спеша открыть дверь, когда в нее постучались.

Хейл пытается собраться, стоя перед дверью, смущенный своим безрассудством, но он уже может почувствовать запах Стайлза: кофе, старые книги и альфий мускус. Слегка успокоившись, открывает дверь парню, у которого в руках… пакеты с продуктами?

— Привет, — зрачки альфы уже расширились.

— Привет, — Дерек резко смутился, вспомнив то, каким нуждающимся он звучал во время телефонного разговора, — Заходи.

— Если ты не возражаешь, — Стайлз ухмыляется мужчине, а тот в ответ краснеет, делает шаг назад, впуская альфу, — Так, эм, я подумал, что тебе понадобятся продукты, ибо ты не звучал супер подготовленным к этому. И, я имею ввиду, знаешь, я не особо хорош в этих снабжающих штучках. Я пробовал книги и прочее, но…

— Снабжающих штучках? — повторил Дерек, смотря на Стайлза, неловко опустившего голову.

— Это то, что альфы делают? Чтобы показать заинтересованность? — мямлит он, поднимая пакеты, — И я знаю, что старые полицейские рапорты не так романтичны, но…

Хейл впечатывает его спиной в дверь, накрывая его губы своими, прежде чем тот скажет что-либо еще. Стайлз замирает на мгновение, удивленный, но затем меняет их местами и глубоко целует омегу. Дерек слышит как пакеты падают на пол, чувствует руку альфы на своем подбородке, а другая задирает его майку.

— Блять, ты пахнешь так, — говорит Стайлз, задыхаясь, отодвигается, а после кусает шею Дерека, прям под челюстью. Колени у омеги слабеют из-за зубов альфы на его коже. Белье уже неприятно влажное, если не снять его прямо сейчас, это будет абсолютный ужас.

— Дерьмо, — шипит омега, когда рука парня скользит под его пижамные штаны, ловкие пальцы размазывают смазку.

— Спальня, — приказывает альфа грубым голосом, — Мне нужно положить некоторые продукты в холодильник, но потом…

Дерек соединяет их губы в отчаянном поцелуе, но Стайлз слишком быстро прерывает его.

— Пара минут, — альфа тяжело дышит, его зрачки черные и широкие, — и затем я буду трахать тебя приятно и хорошо, ладно?

— Поторопись.

— Ох, не волнуйся, — Стайлз вытаскивает свою руку из штанов Дерека, подносит ее ко рту и слизывает смазку, — Я постараюсь.

Если бы Хейл уже не был в течке, это определенно свело бы его с ума.

— А теперь иди, — приказал Стайлз, поднимая пакеты. Омега наблюдал за идущим на кухню парнем, его грела мысль, что в его доме сильный, способный альфа, заботящийся о нем.

Он заходит в свою комнату и падает на кровать, заранее избавившись от одежды. Омега, вероятно, должен чувствовать себя незащищенно, но это то, что течка делает с тобой: подавляет твое сопротивление. Он переворачивается и становится на четвереньки.

Его лицо начинает гореть, когда он чувствует как смазка вытекает на его бедра. Кейт всегда говорила, что так он выглядит как шлюшка, как маленькая…

— Блять, — голос вытянул омегу из становящихся все более неприятными мыслей, — Блять, ты выглядишь…

Дерек зажмурился.

— Прекрасно, — альфа оглаживает руками бедра и ягодицы омеги, раздвигая их.

— Что?

— Чертовски красиво, — Стайлз тяжело дышит, — Можно я — просто позволь мне немного попробовать…

Дерек издает низкий стон, опускает голову, когда чувствует язык Стайлза, вылизывающий его дырку. Каким-то образом смазка начинает выделяться еще сильнее. Альфа стонет, пальцы сжимают бедра, он проталкивает язык еще глубже.

Как бы ни было, с каждым поцелуем и облизыванием боль внутри Дерека становится больше. Да, это приятно, но этого недостаточно. Ему нужно что-то больше, толще, жестче.

— Стайлз. Стайлз, мне нужно.

— Да? — альфа спрашивает охрипшим голосом, — Что тебе нужно, Дерек?

— Больше, — омега приподнимает бедра.

— Понял, — Хейл слышит как тот расстегивает джинсы — он все еще одет? — и открывает упаковку от презерватива.

— Ты готов? — Стайлз целует его в шею.

Дерек лишь слегка кивает головой, но по всей видимости этого достаточно для альфы, потому что он чувствует как Стайлз давит на дырку и медленно входит в нее.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стайлза, когда находится полностью внутри Дерека, заполняя его и заставляя слегка дрожать.

— Я не сломаюсь, — говорит омега, сжимает мышцы ануса и сильнее насаживается, выбивая из альфы шипящее «Блять», из-за чего тот неосознанно толкается.

— Ладно, ты сам просил этого, — посмеивается Стайлз, целуя Дерека в шею.

После, он толкается, сильно и жестко. Это выбивает из Хейла воздух, но не успевает он привыкнуть, как альфа снова вбивается, его темп быстрый и жесткий. Он толкается еще пару раз прежде, чем остановиться, расставляет колени Дерека немного шире, и возобновляет свой темп.

Дерек кусает свою губу, руки не держат и он кладет голову на свои предплечья, ему слишком хорошо от того как чувствуется Стайлз внутри него. Он толкается бедрами назад, стараясь поймать ритм и стонет, когда альфа попадает по простате.

— Тебе хорошо?

— Блять, _Стайлз_ , — альфа ухмыляется ему в шею.

— Хорошо, мм? — повторяет вопрос альфа дерзко и уверенно, — Боже, в тебе так хорошо. Хотел бы трахать тебя на протяжении _часов_.

— Ох, я надеялся, что ты будешь делать это на протяжении всех трех дней моей течки.

— Умная задница, — мямлит Стайлз и тянется рукой к члену омеги.

Дерек чувствует как приближается его оргазм, пока Стайлз продолжает трахать его и дрочить ему. Альфа тоже уже близок, омега может почувствовать его растущий узел.

— Могу я повязать тебя? — спрашивает Стайлз и тыкается носом в шею любовника, — Блядь, пожалуйста, Дерек, позволь мне…

Омега слегка сбит с толку. У него никогда не было альфы, который бы спрашивал прежде чем повязать — обычно они делают то, что хотят — и слышать, как Стайлз _просит_ , заставляет его хотеть подставить шею и позволить альфе _укусить_ , связывая их.

Но для этого слишком рано, поэтому вместо этого Дерек говорит:

_«Пожалуйста»._

— Блядь, — Стайлз стонет, начинает быстрее вбиваться в Дерека, пока узел не скрепляет их окончательно. Он кончает с низким стоном и именем омеги на губах.

Дерек скулит, внезапно расстроенный тем, что презерватив защищает его от того, чтобы _чувствовать_ Стайлза во всех смыслах, но вскоре он отвлекается на то, как быстро парень дрочит ему. С узлом в заднице и рукой альфы на члене не требуется и пары мгновений, чтобы кончить на покрывала, выдыхая его имя.

Стайлз целует плечи и спину омеги, аккуратно укладывая обоих на бок.

Они лежат в тишине. Дерек чувствует себя в тепле и _безопасности_ со Стайлзом за своей спиной, чья рука обхватывает Хейла за живот, притягивая ближе.

— И, — наконец говорит Стайлз, разрушая тишину, — каков вердикт?

— Вердикт? — повторяет Дерек, его мозги еще слегка затуманены.

— Ага, типа, десять из десяти, перепихнусь еще раз или ииу, отъебись от меня, — объясняет альфа и Дерек не может сдержать смех.

— Первое.

— Ох, слава богу, потому что я никогда не делал этого раньше. Типа, быть с омегой в течке.

— Новичкам везет, — говорит омега, насаживаясь на узел, чем выбивает задушенный стон, — Ты был очень… тщателен.

— Будем надеяться, что моей выносливости хватит на следующие несколько дней. А сейчас нам следует немного вздремнуть перед вторым раундом.

Дерек хмыкает в знак согласия, закрывая свои глаза. Он прижимается спиной к стайлзовой груди.

\---

Спустя три дня Дерек не думает, что теперь сможет проводить течки в одиночестве. Стайлз трахал его, кормил и спорил о Звездных Войнах. И Дерек… ну, если он не был влюблен по уши, то он очень близок к этому.

(Стайлз даже кормил его с рук клубникой. Где-то одна Эрика чувствует себя неожиданно самодовольно.)

Дерек с уверенностью может сказать, что это его лучшая течка. Фактически, после того как тебя тщательно выебали во всех возможных позах, это почти что разочаровывает, просыпаться на третий день в обед без этого колющего чувства под кожей.

— Утро, — говорит Стайлз и Дерек поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, глаза наполовину закрыты и волосы еще более взлохмачены, чем обычно ( _сексуальные_ волосы, это определение подходит больше, после того, как Дерек сжимал их в кулаке), кожа в пятнах от лучей солнца, сочащихся из окна.

Дерек даже не задумывается, просто льнет к Стайлзу за медленным и ленивым поцелуем.

— Думаю, течка кончилась, — говорит омега, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Он внезапно чувствует себя уязвимым после этих слов, потому что это что-то новое, верно? Когда Стайлз пришел сюда, они договорились только о том, чтобы провести течку.

Они никогда не соглашались на что-то большое.

— Получается, я вытрахал ее из тебя? — Довольная улыбка озаряет лицо альфы.

Дерек смотрит на него.

— Окей, ладно, нам определенно следует принять душ, — Стайлз принимает сидячую позицию и потягивается. Мышцы натягиваются под кожей и Дерек не нашел ничего более отвлекающего, кроме Стайлза трахающего его шестью разными способами в воскресенье, — Здесь недалеко есть одно местечко. Sunny Side Up? У них клевое обеденное меню.

— Звучит классно.

— Обычно я предлагаю экономить воду, — Стайлз встает, направляясь в душ, — но я уверен, что мой член отвалится, если я не успокоюсь хотя бы на пару часов.

— Не беспокойся, я понимаю.

— Круто! Мы уже уважаем границы в наших отношениях.

По всему телу Дерека проносится тепло, когда слышит «отношениях», сказанное Стайлзом, и его улыбка превращается в полноценную усмешку.

Отношения, действительно.

\----

— Знаешь, — говорит Стайлз после того, как проглотил кусок вафли, — Когда ты прекратил приходить в библиотеку, я подумал, что отпугнул тебя.

— Отпугнул меня? — Дерек нахмурился.

— Я думал, что ты узнал о моей огромной жалкой влюбленности в тебя и свалил, — отвечает альфа, неловко потирая заднюю часть шеи, — Я имею в виду, это не было особо скрыто или что-то подобное.

— Не было скрыто? — лицо Дерека не выражает каких-либо эмоций, — Я думал, тебя привлекают только альфы, пока не увидел тебя флиртующим с Хизер.

—  _Флиртующим_? — щеки альфы покраснели, — Я не флиртовал с ней.

Омега одаривает его не убежденным взглядом.

— Чувак, она встречается с другой омегой, Даниэллой. Фактически, она узнала о своей ориентации, когда на празднование своего шестнадцатилетия пыталась поцеловать меня. Это была абсолютная катастрофа.

— О, — Сказал омега смущенно, — Но она сказала, что у нее есть кое-что для тебя.

Стайлз смотрит на него пару мгновений, не понимая, а потом начинает смеяться.

— Боже мой, нет, это, — говорит альфа, пытаясь успокоиться и нормально вдохнуть, — У нее и Даниэллы есть пара подписанных томов поэзии Одре Лорд. Я пытался получить их, чтобы добавить в архив, годами, но Хизер боялась с ними расставаться. И я получил их! Но иногда мне снятся кошмары, где их дом затапливает и книги пропадают или что-то подобное.

— Ты такой зануда, — Дерек ухмыляется, чем зарабатывает обиженное «Эй!» от Стайлза и удар в голень под столом.

— Но, серьезно, я не могу поверить, что ты ревновал меня к Хизер.

— Ну, она и я… мы не особо похожи, — Дерек смотрит на глазунью в своей тарелке. Стайлз уставился на него, абсолютно не понимая, прежде чем Хейл замечает осознание на его лице.

— Чувак, нет, погоди… Ты хоть понимаешь насколько ты красив? — спрашивает Стайлз и тянется через стол, чтобы взять в руку ладонь Дерека, — Я клянусь, первый раз, когда я тебя увидел, я был уверен, что ты модель Calvin Klein, которая потерялась.

Хейл не знает, что точно ответить, поэтому сжимает руку Стайлза в благодарность. Альфа, кажется, правильно расценивает это, потому что мягко улыбается в ответ.

— Окей, что насчет тоста? — неожиданно говорит Стайлза, беря свою кружку с кофе.

— В честь чего? — Дерек нахмурился.

— В честь моего нового горячего бойфренда? — Стайлз подмигивает.

— Думаю, я могу выпить за это.

Ответная улыбка Стайлза, безусловно, стоит того.


End file.
